Faith's Lesson
by ozma914
Summary: Winner, Judge's Choice at Serenity on the Hellmouth Award, nominated at Fang Fetish and Shadows and Dust Fanfiction Awards! Faith's learned some magic of her own, and she's passing it on to the other Slayers. It might not be the lesson they expect.


_Faith's Lesson has been nominated for an award in the Sombrero category, at **Shadows & Dust fanfiction Awards**, http/ and as best ficlet at the **Fang Fetish Awards **site, http/ _

_This makes me scream girlishly and do a Snoopy dance._

_-#- _

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Vi repeated.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Please. We're the oldest slayers -- we can handle anything." She glanced around at the small group of women, huddled together in one corner of the room. "Look, you all seemed anxious to try this before. We're all in this together, or we're not."

"But what about the other slayers?" Vi argued. "Kara, and --"

"Vi, Kara's fifteen years old. Besides, her father's a watcher, and she's paranoid to go pee without asking him first. The others are all too young to handle this, even Dawn -- and she's afraid to leave Watcher HQ anyway, since she almost froze to death last week." Faith caught their gazes, one by one. "I told you I could teach you this magic, and I can. Anybody afraid?"

When put that way, nobody was willing to argue -- as Faith intended. Rona looked defiant, and Chao-Ahn turned to her "English for Dummies" book, but the rest of them glanced away, as if ashamed to have argued.

"Okay. This is powerful magic, but you can handle it. Chantel?"

Chantel, a registered nurse, shrugged. "There wouldn't be any permanent damage, as long as we don't make a habit of it. But go slow."

"Slow's not my speed." Faith began to lay the ingredients out on the table. "Okay, we need a virgin. Who's a virgin?"

Very slowly, every hand around the table raised except hers.

"You gotta be kidding me. Rona?"

Rona looked away. "I've been in training."

"Since puberty? Liz, you're untouched, dressed like that?"

The redhead glanced down at her silvery top and leather mini-dress. "What's wrong with this? You told us we should dress up, and it's all I had."

"You've got no style, you're like Catholic schoolgirls going to a Halloween dance as teenage prostitutes. Never mind." Faith looked around, and spotted Chao-Ahn peeking at her book again. "You. You can look up the definition of prostitute later."

She grabbed the wide-eyed girl and pulled her right up to the table. In truth, she'd chosen the Chinese girl because Chao-Ahn's gray top was zippered, which suited Faith's purpose. "This has to be done just so, and in just the right order, so pay attention."

Faith ripped open the top, making Chao-Ahn shriek. The others looked around to make sure no one else in the large room was paying attention, but Faith stayed busy batting her victim's hands away. "Relax, Chao, nothing's showing. Nice cleavage, by the way."

Chao-Ahn looked down at her white cotton bra. "Cleavage?"

"Ask Giles to define it later." Grinning, Faith opened the first bottle and poured a clear liquid into two glasses.

"I really think Willow should be here for this," Vi protested.

"Relax, V. Willow's not the only person interested in cleavage."

"I meant for the, um, magic."

"She's not the only one who can do magic, either." Taking another bottle, Faith carefully measured two ounces of a thick red liquid into each glass, then swirled it around. "Once you get started, you can't stop for nothin'."

She poured more of the first liquid into a third glass, then dipped her fingers into it. That drew a startled gasp from the others. "Would you guys relax? I already told you -- Willow and Kennedy taught me this. So stop worrying, I'm a professional." Faith sprinkled some liquid over the bare skin between Chao-Ahn's breasts. Chao-Ahn didn't like that much, but the girl had wanted to come, after all. "Now, time becomes critical."

She whipped a switchblade from the pocket of her leather pants and glanced around, wondering if they expected her to add her own blood to the mix. From the pale looks on some faces, the thought had occurred to them. "Relax, gang." Instead, she used the knife to cut the green fruit she'd laid out into slices. "Fruit is food for the seed," she intoned. "Seed is progeny of the tree. Tree is life of the forest." She tried not to laugh -- these things must be done delicately, at least with the newbies.

Faith picked up a little glass vial and sprinkled granules of its contents over Chao-Ahn's chest, until an encrusted sheen of white became visible, then looked into Chao-Ahn's eyes. "Are you ready?"

Looking terrified, Chao-Ahn nodded.

"Open your mouth." Faith inserted a thick slice of fruit into Chao-Ahn's mouth, lengthwise. "Hold it, but don't bite down." Chao-Ahn nodded. "Don't move." Chao-Ahn nodded again. "What did I just say?"

Taking one more look around, Faith left her chair and stooped down beside Chao-Ahn. "This is it. All of you watch carefully."

In one fluid motion Faith buried her face between Chao-Ahn's breasts, licking up the salt. Keeping it on her tongue, she moved up and bit down on the lime, causing juice to squirt into both their mouths, then grabbed up the glasses and slammed down the mix of vodka and tomato juice from one, handing the other to the Chinese slayer. Chao-Ahn, her eyes as big as saucers, let the lime drop and compulsively swallowed the contents of the other glass.

Complete silence reigned.

Chao-Ahn sat in her chair, drawing ragged breaths, her already dark skin even more flushed. Lime juice dripped from her chin. Then, after the long moment it took for the warmth to start spreading, she smiled.

"Wow," Rona breathed.

"It's called The Lesbian Witch," Faith informed them. "Now, which one of you mixed drink virgins is next?"

Again to Faith's surprise, every hand raised. Rather than scare them off with a crude comment, she just nodded -- even the most prudish slayer was always up for a challenge. She just hoped they didn't get carded on the way out. "Next I'll teach you Big White Truck, and then the one with my favorite name -- Vampire's Kiss. Although it doesn't involve the ... personal contact."

As a teacher, Faith was happy to let the others experience new things. But another, somewhat sadistic part of her looked forward to the real lesson, which would begin when she woke them in the morning for a big breakfast -- and an early workout.


End file.
